


Cravings

by cadkitten



Category: Ayabie (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi and Kenzo have discussed what they want from their sex lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Requested - Aoi: fetish for being bitten and fucked doggy-style. Kenzo: fetish for orgasm delay.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Splinter Album by Sneaker Pimps

Kenzo's gaze followed Aoi around the room, his breathing ever so slightly regulated to hide his thoughts as the other went about cleaning up the various surfaces. He'd been invited over for the evening, but he'd gotten there earlier than expected, and now he got to watch the other meticulously clean up the area, paranoia about things being dirty leaving him desperate to get the house clean for his guest. In some ways, Kenzo found it amusing... in others, he just wanted Aoi to be done with it, since he wanted nothing more than to shove him against the nearest surface and fuck his brains out.

After three months of being together, they'd grown a bit more open about things and the night before they'd spoken on the phone, each admitting what they really wanted from one another. A little smirk worked its way onto Kenzo's lips as he recalled how Aoi had barely breathed out his requests... and how he'd forced him to say what he wanted, partly because _that_ was what he'd wanted.

A few more minutes passed by as Aoi cleaned up and then, finally, blessedly, he tossed the cleaning supplies back in their bucket, his ass-end in the air as he pushed it back under the cabinet where it belonged. Kenzo smirked in his general direction, biting at his lower lip for a moment before he slipped off the couch and came up behind him. Just as the other straightened, he shoved him against the counter, unfastening his pants and then shoving them down his legs. This wasn't something to be overly discussed, that was for damn sure.

He heard Aoi's moan escape into the air and he smirked, reaching around and quickly starting to jack the other off, his lips attaching to the other's neck, licking... sucking... and then, finally, biting down on the sensitive flesh. Another sound left his lover, this one more urgent than the last, causing his own cock to swell in the confines of his pants.

He gave it a few minutes of foreplay, touching the other's length fleetingly, his hands roaming Aoi's flesh over and over. At long last, he opened his own pants, freeing his cock, and then bent the other over the counter a bit more, grasping the tube of lubricant from inside his pants pocket. He squirted some onto his fingertips and rubbed them against his lover's entrance. He knew he didn't need more than that, knowing Aoi's nightly habits better than perhaps Aoi realized. Giving a good coat of the slick substance to his own cock, he moved to position himself behind him, moaning as he slid all the way home with ease. He braced one hand on the counter in front of him, the lube covered one coming down to start stroking the other man off, his touches urgent, his eyes bright with passion.

His lips pressed against Aoi's ear as he breathed out, "You make me so horny, did you know that? Every time you bend over or even walk into a room, I want you."

Aoi's head dropped forward, his hand grappling with the counter for a moment before he stilled. "Shut up and fuck me harder," he breathed out, hips pushing backwards as if to accentuate the point he was trying to make.

Kenzo chuckled softly, shifting enough to get a better grip and more power. The sound of their union filled the room, Aoi moaning loudly now, unable to hold it back. A smirk slid over Kenzo's lips as he pistoned into him, looking down to watch his cock enter his lover's slick passage. He was getting close already, the excitement nearly too much for him. Without warning, he pulled out and backed off, leaning against the table behind him, panting, and watching Aoi.

Aoi was quick to squat down, one hand gripping the cabinet for stability, the other moving quickly over his cock, obviously too far to quit now. A few more glorious sounds resonated in the air before he was pushing his hips forward and moaning, his cum splattering over the cabinets in front of him, some of it dripping to the floor from the tip of his dick.

Kenzo forced himself to calm down just a little bit before he was back behind his lover, easing him up so he was clinging to the cabinets again, and then thrust back into him, fucking him hard and fast. It wasn't long before he was back up to nearly cumming, releasing a whine and then pulling out again. This time, he just stood there, his hands on Aoi's hips, staring down at himself. It wasn't so easy to back off this time though and after a moment, he slammed back into his lover's body and frantically began to hump against him, straining for it this time.

A few more seconds and he was nearly screaming as he came deep inside Aoi's passage, filling him as he panted and moaned. "Fuck!" He gave a few more sharp thrusts and then eased off, shivering slightly, his forehead resting on the other's shoulder. He gave one final shiver and then pulled out, backing off and breathing out a soft laugh. "Okay... talking gets us everywhere apparently."

Aoi returned the quiet laugh, pushing himself up from the counter and grabbing some paper towels, wiping himself up before he knelt down and started to clean his cum up from the cabinets and floor. "I agree." He snorted softly as he tossed the dirtied towels in the trash, turning around and studying the other. "Next time... actually bite down harder, please?" He winked at him and then departed the room, a certain sway to his hips that let Kenzo know he'd have him again later if he wanted it.

**The End**


End file.
